Battle Ark 5
by J.V.J Heartless
Summary: Yusei has a dark secrect to his past,once out. Yusei and his wife,Akiza are on the run for thier lifes. Battle Ark 5 are out to kill him. Preview chapter is up.
1. Me Against the world

**BATTLE ARK 5**

**J.V.J Heartles**

**Me Against the world**

On one bright sunny day at Battle Ark 5, there was meeting in a large white room. Everyone was rushing to get to the meeting room. Everyone but Yusei and Yusei Fudo were walking slowly in arms. People were rushing past them. At the end of the long hall there was a door. A young man went right past new couple. Yusei looked up at Lucifer Chong he was one of Yusei's friends.

Yusei Fudo: Lucifer way is everyone going into the meeting room?

Lucifer turned around to face Yusei and Yusei as he hared his name. Lucifer stoped walking and went over to them.

Lucifer: No one told you yet about the meeting today?

Yusei Fudo: No, when?

Lucifer: Now.

Lucifer went back down the hall to the door. Yubel looked up Yusei. Yusei looked at her. Both were fearing the worst was about to come out of the meeting. So they held their bearths as they enter the room. Everyone there in their seats. Yusei and Yusei took two seat at the back of the room. There was a large table in the room. Chairs were around the table. One chair was empty at the front. Micheal was late to this meeting. It was unlike him to be late to any. Yusei sat very still in his chair. Yusei did not move at all. Everyone was talking until Micheal enter the room. Lucifer sat near the front who was next to Radar Lee Yuong, Hunter Lutz and his bother, Hitler Lutz. Close to the Ding Dong who could blow up anything in a wink was Salem Magic who was next to Tron Wakamiya Gaxie. All of them looked up at Micheal as he took his seat in the front of the room. The Power Of Seven were there too. Seven friends who were well known at DA. Yusei looked up at him. Everyone looked at a floder in his hands. Every eye was on him waiting for him to talk. No one said anything until Micheal spoke up.

Micheal Wakamiya: there is a reason why I called you all here is ….about Zero Reverse.

Rader: Way are you talking about this again?

Micheal Wakamiya: There os one thing you don't know how it happened. One man let it go on.

Yusei tense up in his seat, Yubel looked up at him. She place her hand in his. They knew what was about to come next. Yusei balled his small hands into fits.

It was about to come.

Micheal Wakamiya: The man who was behind it was Dr. Fudo.

No one needed more info to find out who this man was. Everyone in the room turned to face Yusei and Yubel. Yusei looked at every face that was looking right at him. Rader got up from the table.

Rader: Wait! Yusei has to be the Monster's son!

Yusei Fudo: What?

Everyone looked at Rader when he made his outbust.

'**WAIT! HES THE SON OF THE "MONSTER" WHO NEALY WIPED OUT THE CITY?**

'**HE HAS TO BE! HE'S GOT THE SAME NAME AS THE "MONSTER" DOSE!**

'**YUSEI FUDO IS FROM THIS "MONSTER"**

'**IT GOSE ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE BLOODLINE!**

Yusei looked at everyone who was yelling in the room. Yubel looked at Yusei. Yusei could she was freaking out too just like him. His hear beat was racing in his chest. Yubel moved closer to Yusei as the yelling went on.

Yubel Fudo: Yusei we have to get out of here now.

Yusei Fudo: Let's go.

Yusei And Yubel got out of their seats when everyone did. Nither of them looked happy. Ready to start a fight. Yusei and Yubel backed into the wall. Backs to the wall. Yubel was in Yusei's arms holding onto him tightly.

Yusei Fudo: Way are you doing this to us?

Lucifer: You are son of the Monster who nealy wiped out the city.

Yubel Fudo: Make them stop now. I don't like this at all.

Rader: That's right, you what this to stop do you?

Yubel noded her head. Looking at Rader with terrer in her eye's.

Rader: Guess what Fudo girl! We are not going to stop. Here on out anyone with the name of Fudo is going to be dead.

Yusei Fudo: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KNOW ME FOR 10 YEARS! WAY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?  
><strong>"YOU KNEW NORTHING ABOUT WHAT THE PEOPLE WENT THROUGH! YOUR FATHER COUSED IT SINCE YOU ARE BLOODLINE TO HIM THAT'S MAKES YOU A "MONSTER" HOW DARE YOU LIVE IN THE VERY CITY! AFTER THE SPELT OF THE TWO CITYS!<strong>

"**I'M NOT A MONSTER!**

"**YOU ARE ONE"**

"**STOP FIGHTING!**

"**YOU GOT SOME NEVER TO BE HERE"!**

"**STOP FIGHTING"**

Yubel was yelling at the top of her lungs no one seemed to hair her. Or saw her fall to the fall. Yusei watched her as she did. Yubel coverd her ears with her hands. Yelling for them to stop yelling at Yusei. Tears were coming down her cheeks. A fire ball rose from the back of the room coming to at Yusei and Yubel. Yubel looked up at the fireball. Just before it hit them Yusei pulled Yubel out of the way landing onto the floor. Everyone in the room had their eye on them. Yusei looked up at Rader. Jaden came out of the croud. Jaden had a nasty look on his face. He used to be a friend of his. No longer a friend now he was out to kill Yusei and his wife. Yusei looked at the hole in the wall. Burnt by his powers. It couls have killed them. Yusei pulled Yubel by the arm. Yusei looked up at Jaden who ready to trough another fireball at him. Firebals hit the floor around Yusei and Yubel. Yubel jumped into Yusei's arms.

Yusei Fudo: Stop this now!

"**NOOOOOOO"! "KILL THEM NOW JADEN".**

Terror fround Yusei and Yubeli. Both seconds away from death. In Jaden's hand was the biggest fireball ready to be fired at them.

Yusei Fudo: "COME ON YUBEL!

Yusei and Yubel ran out of the room as the fireball lint the hall in flames. The couple ran as fast as they could down the hall that was on fire.

"**DO SOMETHING NOW YUSE"I?**

"**LIKE WHAT"?**

Yusei pulled Yubel down to anther hall. At the end of the hall there was a winder. Yusei and Yubel ran down to the winder.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO"**

**"THE WINDER IS OPEN! READY TO JUMP"**

"**NOO ARE YOU MAD"? DO YOU WHAT TO DIE?**

Both of them came to a halt at the front winder that was open. Both of them turned to face the firebal that was coming to them. Yusei looked back at the open winder. Yubel knew what was Yusei next move was going to be. Yusei took her hand.

Yusei Fudo: Ready?

Yubel Fudo: Uhhh?

"**IT'S NOW OR NEVER"!**

Yusei and Yubel jumped out the winder just as the fireball blow up the winder. Lucky for Yusei and Yubel they fell into a rose brush that was nearby to them. Yusei looked up at the winder, fire was still there. This was lucky they made it out alive. Yubel looked up at the winder than at Yusei. Yusei took her hand leading to his car that happened to be close.

Yubel Fudo: How?

"**GET IN NOW"**

Yubel did what she was told to do. Yusei got into the drivers side of the car. Yubel got on the other side of the car. Yusei kicked the gas paddle to make the car go full speed to the main grates. Yubel drug her nails into her seat as Yusei did his crazy driving to the main grates. Yubel felt the wind hit against her face. City living was new to her, this was her first time being in a city. Just as they heading to the grates Yubel ducked under the dash borad as they hit the front grates. Brute forces broke the metal grates in half. Yubel poked her out from the dash borad just the grates hit the ground. Yubel turned to face the back when she saw Jaden there. Yubel could tell Jaden was mad at them. Just than flames rose on either side of him showing how mad he realy turned back in her seat to face the front winder.

Yubel Fudo: What are you are going to do about Jaden?

Yusei Fudo: Not sure. We have to get somewhere safe where they won't find us. We are going to hind out at a hotel until we can stort this out with them.

Yubel looked at the floor of the car. Where feet were, shoeless. Yubel's shoes came off when she and Yusei were running down the hall. Their life will never be the same as before. Battle Ark 5 now what's them dead. Yubel did not know much about Yusei's past as the others did, it gose all the way back to Yusei's father and what he did years ago. The car speed past as everything around them went in a blur. Yubel looked at Yusei as he was driving the car. Noone said anything at all until she spoke up.

Yubel Fudo: What is going to happned to us?

Yusei looked at for a second than turned back to driving the was cealy fraking out about what went down today. And Yusei knew it but did not show any sign of it.

Yusei Fudo: I don't know about that.

Unsure of their futher together or what will they do about. Everyone they knew had turned their back to them.

Yusei Fudo: You don't mind staying at a hotel for a while?

Yubel Fudo: No. Why a hotel Yusei?

Yusei Fudo: That's where we are going to be safe for a while. With everyone who what's us dead and all, we can't leave the place for any reason.

Yubel looked at Yusei. He was right about that everyone will looking for us in the city.

The car wized into a hotel parking lot.

Back at Battle Ark 5, Jaden walked into Micheals room that overlooked the entor lot. Micheal was at his desk working until he saw Jaden in the room. Jadem moved closer to him.

Jaden: They got away from me.

Mucheal Wakamiya: That's too bad.

Jaden: What are you going to do to them?

Micheal Wakamiya: You will find out soon. I have a plan that turned their world upside down.

Jaden looked at him as he pulled out a picse of paper out from under his binder. The paper had numbers written on it. Jaden saw what was on the small paper. Than eyed him closely.

Jaden: What's that you got?

Micheal Wakamiya: Part of my plan. Go tell the others to be ready when I say so.

Jaden walked out of the room to do what Micheal said.

Micheal looked at the paper in his hand. The city would have it's rid of Yusei and that wife of his very soon. They are going to the most hated people in the city when everyone knows the truth about the Fudos.


	2. One shoot Kill

Battle Ark 5

One shoot kill

On one bright sunny morning everyone was at the city center. Jaden stode in the shawders of an old warehouse nearby to see Michael's plan in action. A news report was going on near the warehouse.

Lucky for Jaden he could hair everything she was saying about the Fudo's. This is what she was saying:

Yusei Fudo is the son of Hasaki Fudo the man who worked on the project that took place 17 years ago in this very same city when it got wiped out. Someone lied about there was ever a earthquck. The truth about Hasaki was out there. And what happened 17 years ago and now he was dead. And the only person in his family was still alive was:

Yusei Hasaki Fudo.

His only son who lived for some reason after the wrost years ever. Everyone had thought the Fudo family had died out along time ago. Battle Ark 5 will do anything to get a hold of info on his where abouts in the city.

Jaden moved away from the warehouse to leave the city center. This was Michael's plan all along. At a hotel nearby. Yubel was wide awake to see the news report take place. She did not see Yusei waking up next to her. Both of them shared the same bed together in the big hotel room.

Yusei Fudo: "WHAT THE HELL?

Yubel jumped in shocked at Yusei out bust. She looked at him thanks to his scream she was wide awake more than before. Yusei must have seen it all when Yubel had her eye's on the report. Yusei jumped out of the bed to the T.V. Turning it off that was on the wall. He stode next to the T.V which stode infront of their bed. Yusei looked at Yubel. Arms crossed over his chest. Yubel sat on the bed waiting for him to say anything.

Yusei Fudo: This is what we need. Them to know the truth about what went down all those years ago.

Yusei walked over to the bed. Sat down next to Yubel. She said nothing. She looked at the blank sceen on the T.V. on the wall. Still warm from being use.

The words rang in Yusei's head.

Yusei Fudo the only son of Hasaki Fudo.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

Yubel was shocked again to the another outbust from Yusei. This had been too much for him to take at once. Yusei hit his fits onto the covers of the bed. Yubel looked at him as he did it. Not saying a word at all.


	3. One Wrong Move

**Battle Ark 5**

**One Wrong Move **

Riots were all all over the city. Yusei's name was brought up in the riots. Things were out of hand in the far it has been 2 days since the truth about what happened 17 years ago was out. It was very late at night. Jaden stode outside of an hotel in New Domino city. Lurking outside in the carden. It was too dark for anyone to see him in the garden.

Inside o hotel room, Yusei sat on his bed. Yubel was in the bathroom. He was well informed on what was going on outside in the city.

Riots were backing out all over the city. This was getting out of hand. Yusei looked up at Yubel. Who was standing outside the bathroom. She walked over to him And sat down next to him on the bed.

Yubel: When will this end?

Yusei: I don't know Dear.

Yubel looked up at him. She moved closer to him. Resting her head on his chest. Yusei wraped his arm around her. She sat in his lap. She eyed the winder for of in the room. Fearing Jaden might come crashing in anytime. Yusei could tell she had fear in her eyes.

Yubel: Jaden still out there?

Yusei: Yes. He is not going to stop for anything. Nothing will ever get in his way. When he want's something, he will do anything to get a hold of it.

Yubel looked up at Yusei. Hoping he was wrong. She knew Jaden as well as anyone did at Battle Ark 5. He was more of a monster than Akiza was. Comparing her to Jaden, he was a lever up from her. He was too powerlfull to take on as one to one fright. No one has ever last too long in a fright with him in it. Yubel closed her eyes and fell to sleep in Yusei's arms. Yusei layed down on the bed.

Outside in the garden Jaden stode there in the cold until he got a phone call. Jaden pulled it out of his bag. He cicked it on to reveil a text from Michael Wakamiya.

Jaden: What dose he want now?

Clear arros the sceen on the phone. Info about Yusei and his wife Yubel. Jaden looked down at what he was sent. A picter of Yusei and Yubel was there too. He cicked dwon on the sceen. Jaden stared to read the info about the Fudos.

**New Domino City**

**Name: Yusei Fudo**

**Age: 17**

**Brithday: December 25.1994**

**Brithplace: New Domino**

**Spouse: Yubel Fudo**

**Children: A/N**

**Egypt- Gurdains of the Star**

**Name: Yubel Fudo**

**Age: 15**

**Brithday: December 25,1996**

**Brithplace: Everlott, Egypt**

**Spouse: Yusei Fudo**

**Children: A/N**

Jaden stoped at Yubel's age. She was only 15 years old and Yusei was 2 years older than her. That age was too young to get marred at. The light was hitting of his face. Him hinding in the garden was not going to last very long with the light on. He had to turn the stuped light off before anyone could see him. He walked deeper in the garden. On one could see him now. Jaden raise his hands into the sky fire shoot out from his hand. Going into the sky very high. Sparks flew everywhere. Jaden was alone until Rader came into the garden. Jaden looked over his shoulder to see him come hissed at him. Rader moved closer to him. Without turning to face him he spoke to him.

Jaden: What do you want "Asshloe"?

Rader: That's not nice to call someone you know.

Jaden: (Yeah right, you have have no chance to bring Yusei down.)

What's the real reason for you being here?... Moron!

Rader: Again with the name caling I thought people from Egypt were very nice.

Jaden: Stop it way are you here?

Rader: Do you realy want to know why I'm here?

Jaden looked at him closly. Keeping an eye on him. Wonding why he has stoped. Jaden turned to face him

Jaden: Go on with you reason for being here.

Rader looked at Jaden. Than he spoke.

Rader: …..to take you on a fight.

This shocked Jaden. Anger was overcoming him. Suging all over his body fire begsin to sorund them. Rader moved back away from the fire.

Jaden: **FUCK YOU!**

Fire blow up parts of the garden. Rader was blown over onto the ground. Rader looked up at Jaden. Jaden was in midair. Fire was coming out of him. Rader looked around him.

It was too late for him. He would be over right here, right now.

Jaden : "YOUR TIME WAS COME TO AN END!

Rader: NOOOOO

Jlames shoot out making a huge fire ball. Bowling up the whole garden. Everyone in the hotel saw the fire ball.

Yusei and Yubel woke up in a start.

Yubel: What was that?

Yusei: I don't know, Dear. But whatever it is it can't be good.

Yusei got right of off the bed. She went over to the winder looking out to the garden. Yusei came to stand next to her. He saw the blown up garden. Fire was rising up from the garden. Yubel moved closer to Yusei. Yusei moved his arm around her. Jaden was going to do anything like everyone said he would to get his hands on anything. Yusei looked at Yubel.

Yusei: Yubel we have to get out of here, now. If we don't go now they are going to find us here.

Yubel looked up at him. About to cry. Knowing this must be done. Both of them away from the winder. Walking out to the door. They were standing in the lobby. Yubel stode near the car while Yusei checked them out of the hotel.

Yubel: We're doomed.

Still looking at the garden that was on fire. Most of it was put out. Just than Yusei was next to her. She looked up at him.

Yusei: We have to get in the car.

Yubel: Okay.

She walked over to her side and got in. Yusei did the same thing.

Getting out of the city was a silm chance for them. Everyone knew the truth about them.

Jaden was back at Battle Ark 5. Jaden looked at the boat far out in sea.

Jaden: I had them until Idiot came along. Before he turned into a mess. Jaden walked away from the peir.

Jaden: too bad he's gone. This will show anyone who gets in my way, I will get rid of them.

A evil smile appeard on his face.

Jaden: This is so much fun.

"**YUSIE FUDO WILL BE GONE FOREEVER. SO WILL THAT IDIOT WIFE OF HIS." **

People who were in the city saw the fire rise from far end of the city. A huge fireballs took flight into the sky. Jaden looked at his fireballs still hanging in the sky.

Jaden: You don't stand a chance against me.

In a car driving along the road, going raely fast against the wind. The roof was down on the car. It was in the dead of night. Yusei and Yubel were fleeing again from the sceen. They were on the run for their lifes. Yusei was trying to be stong for Yubel. Trying not to break down infront of her. Hope was fading away from them. Will they ever find a happy ending? Or do they stand a chance against Battle Ark 5? These are about surving to the next one.

Day after day.

All their hopes and dreams were on the line.

One wrong move it's all over.

Near the shore, Yusei stode outside of the car looking at into the sky. Yubel sat in the car. Yusei had his back to the car door. He was crying. He did not want Yubel to see him like this. Falling to the dart ground, hard. But Yusei did not care about this. He sat there until Yubel called him. He looked up. Getting up from the ground. Yubel looked at him.

Yubel: Are you coming inside?

Yusei: Yes.

Yusei got inside of the car. He layed down next to Yubel . Both of them were facing eath other in the back saet. Yubel put her hand in Yusei's hand. Both of them looked into the sky. The stars were very bright tonight. Sleeping in the car was not so bad. Yubel moved closer to Yusei. Head resting on his chest. Both had gone to sleep.


	4. wake Up call

**Battle Ark 5**

**Wake Up Call 4**

Moring came to the couples in the car sleeping. Yusei opend his eye's. Seeing the sun shine coming out. Raising into the sky. Yusei sat upright in the car. Remember what happened last night at the hotel. Fire broke out in the garden. Jaden was onto them. Yusei looked at Yubel who was still sleeping next to him. He looked around him. Macking sure Jaden was nowhere in sight. Yusei sat there looking at the beighten sky.

Yubel: What are we going to do about this?

Yusei: I have no clue to where to go about this. We are kinda at a dead end.

Yubel: A dead end?

Yusei looked at her in the face. Yubel was looking at him in the eyes.

Yusei: I know this is going to sound stange, but I flet someone was here.

Yubel: Who?

Yusei: I don't know. ( I think I know who it is but not sure if it's ture)

Yubel jumped into his lap. Yubel looked into his eye's.

Yusei: Don't freak out about Sweethreat.

Yubel: I'm not. Whoever is your angel who was here last night. I'm sure they are nice.

Yusei: Wait.

Yubel looked up at him.

Yusei: What are we doing here? We are seating ducks is we keep hanging around here to long.

Yubel: Get a move on than.

Yubel got out of his lap sat in the front seat. Yusei got into the drivers side. And hit the gas to start the car. The car drove down along the road. Driving as fast as he could. Yubel let out a scram that nealy drove them of the clif.

Yubel: **YUSEI! LOOKK OUT FOR THAT MAN!**

Yusei: **WHAT MAN….. DON'T ….. WHAT THE HELL?**

Yusei:** NO TIME TO SWAER! IDIOT PULL OVER TO THE SIDE!**

Yusei did what he was told to. Pulling the car over to the side along the road. Yubel was right there was a man in the middle of the road. Yusei looked at the man.

Yusei: Who is he?

Just as he was looking at him, he was looking back at him. Yubel over looked the man. He seemed too out of place. Evan for here.

Yusei: Dad?

Yubel: What? Your kidding this can't be your dad? He is dead Yusei. Noone from the dead can't came back alive.

The man stode there doing nothing.

Jaden stode nearby in a brush. Looking at them. Than he moved away walking into the darkness.

Jaden: This is too soon to get rid of them. And that man who is he. He better not team up with them If he dose I will kill him along with them. Back at the car Yusei and Yubel were shocked at there guset. No ideal who he is. Or where he came from.


	5. Nameless

**Battle Ark 5**

**Nameless**

**Note from: Hreatless**

**Hello , Everyone. ( This is my frist time I ever made a note to go with my story) I would like to thank you,( Ya' all have been very nice about reviewing my stroys, well some are. And others not so sure about them. I'm going to give certain people a second chance before I block them. I 'm not to name them, but you know who are, made a wrost review on my stroys. to those who have read my story(s) And to those have said my spelling is off.(realy sorry about that) Been having proplems with logging into Fanficton…..so don't get your hopes up about chapter 6 coming up soon.(Again Real sorry.) And here is chapter 5! As soon as this gose on I will work on chapter 6! Enjoy it! F.Y.I learnt English later on in my life. It came to slow to me. A 16 year dose not know how to spell very well. Go easy on me, Okay? ( if I ever put a note up like this long, just skip or if you what read it go ahead! Let's get on the story!**

Just nealy crashing there car over the clif. Just over coming near death. The shock of seeing the man in the middle of the road. Yusei and Yubel sat very still in the car not moving. Seeing this man infront of him. Shocked Yusei the most. The only thought enter Yubel's head was this:

"Who is this man?

The man stode there standing in front of the car. Not doing anything at all. Untill Yusei spoke up to the man.

Yusei: H-h-hello… who are you?

Man: I' think you know who I am Yusei Fudo.

Yubel locked at Yusei. He looked back at her.

Yubel: You know him? Who is he?

Yubel went back to looking at the man. Bit he was looking at Yusei.

The man walked over to Yusei at the driver's side of the car. Yubel watched this man go over to Yusei. Yusei looked up at him. He stoped infront of the car door. Looking into Yusei's eye's.

Man: How have you been?

Yusei backed up further away from this man. Pining Yubel to the car door wall. Just as a fireball came into the sky. All three of them looked at the fireball as it was going down.

Yubel/Yusei: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Yubel: Jaden's here!

The man got into the back seat of the car. Yusei kicked the gas, Making the car go of to a fast star. The spained around as they all yell in shocked. The man in the backseat was holding onto the car door. Not losing grip to Yusei's insane driving. One more hit on the gas paddle made the car go staght down the road. Going faster than the law would let. The man fell backwards onto the car seat. Yubel was flug over her seat into the back, landing on top of the man. Pining him to the seat. Yusei looked over his shoulder to see the face of his wife, Yubel and the man she was on top of. He turned back to the road.

Yubel: !

Man: What is wrong with you!

Yusei kept on driving not evan looking back at them. Yubel lifted her head to see where they were going. As harsh wind was going against her face. Hair was blowing in the wind. Yubel looked at the road. Something was ahead. Seeing what it realy was. A group of people waiting, blocking the road. Just before they could get any closer Yusei saw them.

Yubel: YUSEI! BATTLE ARK 5! IS WAITING RIGHT THERE!

Yubel drug her nails into the seat as Yusei was trying to pull over. Just bealy hitting the people on the road. The car came to a shar halt. Yusei came face to with Jaden Jaden was standing on the hood of the car. The others in the car looked up to see Battle Ark 5 there.

Michael Wakamiya: How's your trip monster?

Looking away from Jaden to Michael. The man who took Yusei in and he thought was he's father. Turned out to be a found. He was pretending to be Yusei's real father. Yusei looked around him at the others who were there. Than turned to face Michael.

Yusei: What do you want from me? Why do you want me dead? Why are you going out of your way?

Michael Wakamiya: You don't know? You killed Rader! That show's you are a monster.

Yusei: I did not kill anyone.

Michael Wakamiya: Yes! You did it Jaden told me-

Before he could go on with what he was saying. Just as two lioms came into to view. Michael and Jaden turned to face the two man who came out of the limos. Everyone was looking at them. One had blond hair and the other had black hair. Ther names were: Roman Goodwin and the other on was Rex Goodwin. They seemed to be frighting about something.

Roman Goodwin: YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! YOU IDIOT!

Rex Goodwin: I'm your brother, how could you say that to me, Roman?

Roman Goodwin: Live with it!

Back in the car, Yusei and Yubel watched them go out it.

Yubel: What do you think they are fright about?

Yusei: As long it's not about me.

The man poked his head out of the backseat. To see the Goodwin Brothers fright. Than man spoke.

Man: Yusei, I have to tell you the truth?

Yusei looked at him, clueless on what had to say.

Hasaki: I'm Hasaki Fudo, your father.

Yubel turned to face the man than turned to face the Goodwin Brothers fright ot out. Roman had knocked over Rex to the ground. Yusei tuned away from Hasaki back to the Goodwin Brothers. Noone seemed to be doing anything. Untill Hasaki got out of the car.

Yusei:Ehat are you doing?

Hasaki: To stop them from frighting.

Yubel: He can't stop them they are too big for him.

Yusei watched his dad walk away from them to the Goodwin Brothers. Hasaki goy closer to the, watching them very closely. Hasaki stoped infront of them. Yusei drug his nails into his seat. Everyone he knew was against him. Telling lies about him. Riots were all over the city was about him. It gose all the way back to his father. Something he did was his flaut. Yusei drug his nails deeper into his seat.

Yusei: (How did I go from living in peace now to running for my life.)

Battle Ark 5 was around the Goodwin Brothers and his dad. Yusei tried to get a good look at them at what they were doing. Hasaki was leaving him and Yubel in the car.

"They've have forgotten us

"We were nothing to then"

"They don't care about us anymore"

"They can't be brother with us anymore"

"They leave us in the dark"

"Wrothless"

"You were northing to them since the day you were born. You were pushed to the side by your father."

"Why do you care about them, when show nothing but…..Hate to you?

"You use to mean something to them"

"YOU ARE NOTHING TO THEM"

!

Yusei: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Yubel jumped at Yusei outbust. Everyone looked at hin in shocked. Yubel sat in shocked still frozen. Michael slowly walked over to the car. He stoped in front of the car. Yusei eyed Michael watching him very closely.

Michael Wakamiya: Your got something to say monster?

Yusei did not look away from Michael.

Jaden: What were you talking about boy?

Yusei looked at the real monster. Who realy killed Rader.

Still looking at Michael, but talking to Jaden.

Yusei: What do you want?

Hasaki: Yusei get out of here!

After being yelled at by his dad. Yusei hit the gas paddle and took of away from everyone. Leaving Michael in shocked . Battle Ark 5 stode there watching as they flee again. The car was going down the long road. Michael looked at Jaden.

Mivhael: Jaden go kil them don't come back until it's done.

After second, a evil smile came onto his face. Jaden got into his car. Drove of after Yusei and Yubel.

Down along the road, Yusei sand Yubel sat in slince as they wiz pass others cars. People looking at them hoping not to get pulled over.

Yusei: I think we lost them.

Yubel: I just want this to end.

Yusei: I know how you flee about this.

Yubel: You realy do?

Yusei: Yes, I do. I don't like as much as you do.

Yubel looked at Yusei. Thinking he was amazing and how strong he was. Just than something broke her train of thought.

Yusei: SHIT!, how the hell did he catch up to us?

Yubel: Instead of swearing, why don't you drive faster?

Yusei: We can't! The law!

Yubel: SCRAW THE LAW! SHUT UP AND DRIVE ASSHOLE!

Yusei did what he was told to do. Driving the car as fast as he could. Far of Jaden saw them go faster. He pivked up the speed up the speed. Soon later Jaden was on there tail. Yusei looked over his shoulder for a second. Yusei hit the gas paddle realy hard. Jaden's car zommed right next them. Yusei and Yubel looked at him. He was very mad, looking like he was ready to kill them.

Jaden: **iT'S OVER!**

"**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

Fire shoot out the car. The heat couse Yusei's car flip over onto it's top. Leaving Yusei and Yubel on the ground laying on the road. Jaden's car came to a halt infront of them Yusei looked up as the stoped . Yubel who was nowhere in sight.

Yusei: (Is this the end for us?)

Jaden got out of his car. Stoping infront of him. A evil smile came on Jaden's face. Yusei was still looking up at him.

Yuse: "Uh, no.

Jaden: What are you going too do pretty boy?

Yusei gasp. Was this realy the end for him? Jaden stode there looking down at him.

**Note from: Hreatless **

**Da-Da-Da-Da! A Cilf hanger! What is going to happened to Yusei? I have a job for Ya'll all to do: I what you to take a wild guess to what's going to happened in the next chapter to Yusei, in your review on this chapter. I will work on Chapter 6, but it won't be on up until next ****Monday****. Can you wait? I like to see what you guys think is going to happened in the next chapter. Enjoy and have fun with guessing! Check in the afternoon on ****Monday****, in between the time: ****3:00/4:00****. It will be up somewhere in that time. **

**Bye…for now.**


	6. Life or Death

**Battle Ark 5**

**NOTE FROM: HREATLESS**

**Funk the time, I can't wait any longer to put up this chapter. It's realy short. I know I said the next chapter was going to be up at Monday, I can't wait that long. I will work on chapter 7**

**Life Or Death?**

Head pounding with a ache. Yusei looked up at Jaden who was infront of him.

Jaden: You have no where to run, Yusei

.

Just as Yusei thought it was going to be the end. A ball of light appear infront of him. Pushing Jaden backwards.

Yusei:What was that? This is my chance to get away from here.

As Yusei made his get away from the place Jaden. He ran as fast as he could. Running down the road. As he went past, no one was in sight to see him. Before he could get any further away Jaden jumped onto him. Both of them rolled arccose the ground.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"GET OFF OF ME"

Both of them kept rolling on thr ground until Jaden had him pinned down. Yusei looked up at him. Waiting for his next move.

Yusei: What are you going to do to me?

Jaden: What do you think I'm going to do to you?

Yusei: (No.)

Jaden place his hands around Yusei's neck. Using allhis powers to burn Yuseu's skin.

Fire rose around them. In Yusei's mind everything was fading His entory body was in major pain.

Yusei: HELP ME!... ANYONE HELP ME!

Jaden: It's too late for you no one can save you now. You are done for.

"NNNNNOOOOO"

Yusei was growing weak right noe. Too weak to fright Jaden. Down along the road where everyone was. No one had said a word since Jaden had taken of to kill Yusei. The Goodwin Brothers were both on the ground. Michael sat on the hood of Yusei's car. Everyone was standing around. Listing to the faint scrams coming from far away. Mivhael looked over his shoulder at the cat. Amazing, it was still in tecked. Bealy untouted from being flipped over.

Jesse: Michael.

At the sound of his name Michael turned to face Jesse.\

Michael:Yes, Jesse.

Jesse: I can't find Yubel anywhere. She is gone from the place. No where to be seen.

Michael: Keep at it, Yubel must die tonight. She has the Fudo's name.

Jesse turned to walk away from Michael.


	7. A plan

**Battle Ark 5**

**Note From: Hreatless**

**The next chapter of ****Battle Ark 5. **

**Enjoy reading the new chapter! I don't know why I made Jaden the real monster in this story. I mean he's like a hero in the show. But not here. If you real like you real like Jaden the most in the show. Sorry for turning him into a monster. Where I taking this is, I got a ideal when Yubel came in the show and you found she was he's friend. I was thinking is they were lovers and she truned on him for Yusei. And that's way Jaden is really mad at her. Who thought he was after Yusei.( How would I know what you think) I just gave away a major clue to the story. But I made it very clear why Yubel was with Yusei and not Jaden. That what He /She made very clear to me. Very rudely. I will do my best on my spellcheck. Okay I'm done talking, You did not come to read me going on for northing. So let's get on the Story! **

Michael strode in his room, looking over the entore lot of Battle Ark 5. He walked back to his desk. Papers were all over his desk He sat down in his chair. Yusei was dead or he thought he was. Yubel was gone from the screen last night. Hasaki was locked up in his son's suite. The Goodwin Brothers were with him. Jesse was out to kill Yubel. Michael was alone in his room until a clod voice made him look up.

"Michael what are you going to do about Yubel?

Jaden looked like a real mess. Blood stained his blank top. His face coverd in blood. The look of Jaden shocked Michael. He was about move from his spot. He got up from his chair. Jaden stode in the doorway. Still not moving at all.

Michael: Are you okay?

Jaden looked at him ready to speak when Jesse enter the room. Both of them looked at him. He looked at

Jaden, dropping everything he had in his arms. Jaden looked at the papers on the floor. Michael strode there watching Jesse.

Jesse: Jaden? Are you okay? What happened to you?

Jaden: Nothing.

Jaden turned to walk away from them. He walked right pass Jesse. Leaving him in shocked. Jaden walked into the hall. The door closed behind him.

Michael: Jesse, what brings you here?

Jesse: Um, I have the where-abouts on Yubel Fudo location but not sure what to make out of it. Having troubles trying to pin point her.

Michael took a seat at his chair. Jesse picked up the papers that had fallen on the floor. He picked up in in his arms. He walked over to Michael's desk placing everything he had on the top. He looked at what Jesse just dropped on his desk. He looked up at Jesse.

Michael: What are you going to do to trap Yubel, Jesse?

Jesse: You? What me to trap her?

Michael: Yes I do. Since you have done most of the work I only think it's fear you do the rest.

Jesse: What are you going to do about Hasaki Fudo?

Michael: I don't know right now. But he will meet the same fate as he's son will.

Jesse backed away from him. Scared to get any closer to him.

Jesse: (What is he going to do to him?)

Michael: You can go when you are ready. And you can pick any one you what to do it with you. I will have everything ready for you to go.

Jesse: Okay. So I go to pick someone?

Michael: Yes. But come back when you do.

Jesse turned to walk to walk into the hallway. Later he enter the main room. Bright huge room that was bright. High windows touched the roof. Jesse looked at Jaden who was reading a book. He walked over to him. Jaden did not see Jesse enter the room. H was still reading the book. Jesse sat next to Jaden who was on the sofa. Still he did not look up at him.

Jesse: Jaden, I have to ask you something. Will you will me with something. It's to track down Yubel. We have to team up to do it. ( Will my old friend help me? We have not spoken in years.

Jaden looked up at Jesse. He put down the book he was reading.

Jaden: Why are you asking me to do this?

Jesse moved around on the sofa. Jaden looked at him not taking his eyes of of him.

Jesse: I don't know why I picked you. You can get anything done faster than anyone can here. And you are much stronger than me.

Jaden: You are about that. I can get things done faster than the slow pocks here.

Jesse got up from his seat. So did Jaden.

Jesse: Michael what's us to meet him in his room.

Jesse took the lead back to Michael's room. Jaden was right behind him. Both were walking to his room. The door reopens. At the sound of Jesse and Jaden walking. He looked up at them.

Mivhael: So this you are picking? So is you partner going to help you on your case?

Jaden: Case? What the Funk is going here? Hello are you going to tell me something Michael?

Michael: Why don't you go now?

Jaden stomped out of the room. Leaving Jesse in the room. Jesse turned to face Michael. Before nither could say anything.

"**FUNK YOU! GET OUT OF MY WAY! GET A MOVE ON!**

Jesse**: COMING!**

"**YOU BETTER!" **

Michael: Oh God, more yelling .

Jesse ran down the hall after Jaen. Jaden was nowhere in sight. He ran as fast as he could go. Jesse came to a halt when he saw Jaden. Until he saw what Jaden was waering.

Jesse: What are you wearing?

Jaden: Let's go.

Jesse: Hey what, where….Do you even know where to go

Jaden: Let's get going.

Jesse strode there being clueless. No ideal what was going on.

Jesse: How are we going to get there?

Jaden looked at him with a weird look on his face. He moved over to remove the trap on something. Jesse watched him pull the trap away. Falling to the floor. Jaden looked at him

Jesse: Again how are we going to get there?

Jaden who still looking at him. Jaden moved away from what he was hiding under the trap.

Jesse: That's how we are going to get there?

Jaden: It's only way to get there.

Michael was in his room looking at a sceen that was coming from Yusei's syite. Showing the Goodwin Brothers in the room. Hasaki was edge on his looked like he what's to start a fight. Rex was calm like normal. Hasaki filped out falling onto the floor. Rex just sat on the chair doing nothing.

Micheal what a Asshole he is.

Back in the room Roman was trying to help hasaki of the floor. Something seemed to be off in the room. Michael did not care about it.


	8. Yusei Retruns?

**Battle Ark 5**

**Note From: Hreatless**

**The next chapter! Man, it's really short. But it's okay. At least I get a break from doing a long chapter. The deft was like 2 page, but on the computer it might be really short. Don't worry there is like more chapters coming soon. Right now I'm working on the big ending for Battle Ark 5. My goal is to get to around 20 chapters if It's possible. But I will see if it's possible. Okay I'm done Annnnd on with the story. Chapter 8.**

**Yusei Returns?**

**12:00 Midnight, Monday.**

Dark, gloomy night the moon hung in the sky looking down on the crash site. the car remand on it's top. The Dark sports car remand untouched at all.

Down by the cove. Yusei was standing on a rock. Seaweed was on him. He looked like a real mess.

Yusei: What's this? Wait.

Yusei went into to sniff the green stuff slim. He was holding. He dropped like it was a boom. Waiting to go off.

Yusei: Shit, that was really awful. Okay, how do I get of here? This stupid rock.

Just than a huge wave wiped Yusei off the rock. When the huge wave hit the rock taking Yusei with it. Yusei was too weak to fight the wave as he got pulled in. Until he found himself next to his car. Yusei was laying next to upside down car. He looked around the crash site. It have been blocked of by them. He got up from the ground.

Yusei: Yubel? Where are you?

He ran all over the crash site. Than he stoped.

Yusei: If she was around than Battle Ark 5 was around they would have taken her. Dad, they have him too. I have to save him.

He turned to face his car. Than he walked over to his sports car. Raising his hand in the air. Water came out of his hand. Turning the car back on it's wheel. Yusei jumped in.

Yusei: Here I come to save Yubel and my dad. Just hold on longer for me.

Hitting the gas to make the car go on a fast start. Crashing in the grates. As they fell to the ground. See the car half-way down the road.

**Note From: Hreatless**

**Soooooo Short chapter. I bet is the shortest chapter I have ever done so far. I hope you like it. One page. Whatever I'm okay with it. Chapter 9 will be ****coming soon****. If you have not read any other stroys I have done. Where have you been? Okay, bye for now!**


	9. Shocker Much Part one

**Battle Ark 5**

**Shocker Much: (part one)**

**Note From: Hreatless**

**I went to the PNE yesterday with Stacy. Stacy like let's go on this ride! I like "Okay" Get on (Crap) Why did I go on? Too Late to get off. Scream not: "goanna live" throughout the ride. End of ride. You lived! (Me being Stupid). I'd slacked for a few day's. Again I got another review. Made ma day! Sorry this took me too long. I have 9 page draft to write up. And Vizks: UnderGround King The very frist chapter to do. Check it out when it comes out!**

**Soo sorry for this too come out so late. My lateness on typing this up is pretty slow. Still doing working on it****. Chapter 10 will come out after the first chapter of Vizks: UnderGround King****. Again I have a lot of stuff to write up. Right now I'm thinking to put this chapter in two parts. I feel so sorry I can't put up the whole chapter right now. Again like I said the draft is 9 page. I hope you can wait for the rest to come out soon. I'm thinking about chapter ten , it might come out when I have 2 chapters of ****Vizks: UnderGround King****. I should have not planed tow stroys at the same time. Next time I won't be working one at the time. Check out on my profile to see upcoming stroys. The only new story that is coming out is next year. **

**Perfect Hell In Love: I Can Be Stronger! It might come out later on this year. No planning is not in works for it. Just like I said it will come out next year. Since Vizks: UnderGround King is new I might tell you guys if you soo what to know about. Send me review in the my Story coming out next month. I will tell you guys if you what to know so bad about it. Just ask I will be happy about it! Okay? Just go ahead ask me about! ****Sorry for going on like this. I went on so much this time. Next time I won't. I;m doing it again. Keeping you from reading this. At the end of this chapter I might tell you when the next part will come out. Maybe I will. Okay I'm done keeping you from the reading And sorry for any typos that are here. It's really late right now. I can't go over it now. I am really tried now. But that is not going to keep me from here. **

**Thank You, have fun reading this chapter of part one of two!**

Everyone was dead asleep in the suite. Roman had fallen asleep at the computer. Hasaki was on the verge of losing it. Flipning out all night. Rex still seating in the leather chair. Asleep. Hasaki sat on the white leather sofa. Going back and forth on the sofa. Hasaki had too much energy too wear off. He was being a idiot. He stoped at one end of the sofa. Opend his mouth and Screamed.

"!"

Rex opened one eye at the sound of Hasaki on the floor. Finlay waking up. He sat up right in his seat. Looking at his friend who was bussy flipping out on the floor. Hasaki moved about still. Rex could not stand it any longer until he spoke up.

Rex: Hasaki!

Hasaki jumped in a start. Hasaki looked at Rex in shocked. Looking at him with puppy eye's. Rex rolled his eyes. Looking away from his insane friend. Rex turned to look at the place his older brother wasseating last night. Rex turned to face Hasaki was now on the sofa. On the edge of the sofa. He was swinging back and fourth. Everthing was quiet utill the doorbel rang. Everyone looked at one other.

Rex: Who is going to get that?

Roman: I will get that. I'm the oldest in this place.

Rex watched as his older brother went to get the door. Rex sat back in his seat. Ready to close his eye's. When his older brother came back in the room. He sat right back up again.

Roman: This is Yubel Fudo, Yusei's wife.

Hasaki looked up at her. Could this young girl be his son's wife. No way. She was really young. She was walking over to him. She sat next to him. Hasaki was still looking at her. Roman sat on the other side of her. Rex and Hasaki was looking at their new guset. Everyone did not say anything until she spoke up.

Yubel As you know who I am. I'm Yusei Fudo's wife. Everyone at HQ has turned on him. And they what him dead. One time we were trying to get away from them. I lost Yusei in the attack. That was the last time I saw him. I don't know what happened to him. I'm really sorry Hasaki for your son. And one other thing Jaden and his ex-friend are out to kill me. The only place I could think was to come here.

Hasaki: ( What?)

Roman and Rex sat there saying noting for a long time.

Roman: Are you sure they are gone?

Yubel: Yes.

Rex: Now, what are you gong to do about Yusei?

Yubel: I don't know.

Hasaki: How could you not know about my Son?

Yubel sanked into her seat. Roman gave Hasaki a hash gale. Hasaki turned away from his friend. Roma looked at Yubel.

Roman: Yubel when was the last time you saw him?

Hasaki turned to face her waiting for her to answer.

Yubel: The last time I saw him was when Jaden was infront for him ready to kill him. That was all I saw before I ran away.

Hasaki dropped his mouth in shocked. Yusei can't be dead can he?

Hasaki's face went white. Knowing his son might be dead. He went face frist in the sofa. Rex looked at him. He was really losing it. Everyone sat there doing nothing.

In the car driving on the road. Yusei was in the drivers side of the car. Still soaking wet. Trying not to get seen by others on the road. He caused to much proplems in the city. New Domino city was a mess. Yusei looked around him as he drove in his car.

Yusei: I have to go back to my home to get my stuff. I hope I don't get seen on the way there.

He looked around him. It was very dark. People at Battle Ark 5 would be asleep or out to kill him. Hoping they were not on his trail. Yusei pulled into the underground lot drive in place under the main building. He fround his parking spot. The parking place was very dark. Yusei went outside of his car. Once he got out of the car. Fleeing a strong vibe in the air.

Yusei: (Something seemed to be off. But what is it? Gotta keep moving.)

He was walking away from his car.

Yusei: ( why do I get the strange fleeing about this place. Some is watching me. But who is?)

**DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH! (HAHAHAHA!)**

**What's going to happened to Yusei? You will have to find out when the rest of the chapter comes out. Sorry for braking it up in two parts. I will put up the rest of the chapter when I have the time, Okay.**

**Just keep guesing what is going to happened to Yusei. I won't keep you next time on my part.**

**Okay, Bye for now.**


	10. Shocker Much Part two

**Battle Ark 5**

**Shocker Much? Part Two**

**Here is the rest of the chapter is said that was going to come. Maybe I said, yeah never mind. I won't keep "ya" from reading rest of the chapter. And I won't keep "ya" with my Blah-Blah-Blah Okay have fun readimg this chapter . Make it Mini Chapter! I'd cut some parts in this chapter soo that's why it is really short. Sorry.**

**Okay,bye! Again sorry for any typos. Right at the libray doing this. Don't have a lot of time. Computes are really old. So it. **

Just as he was walking away from his car. Someone came up from behind him.

"Where are you going Asshloe?"

Before he could anywhere. He stopped in a halt. He looked around himself. No one was in sight. Just than someone jumped on him. Pushing him to the hard clod ground. Fleeing his face meet the ground. This came as a shock to him. The clod hash floor cut into his skin.

"OOOWWW"

Who ever it was pining him to the ground. Someone had tied his arms up. Than someone kicked in the side. Everything was going fuzzy in his mind. Someone must have pulled out a blade to cut his skin. Blood came out of newly fromed wound. They made a gigger cut, just as blood poured out of the cut. Evan as he was knoced out. He could still flee the pain. The pain all over his body.

"What shloud we do with the boy?"

In Yusei's mind. He could only make Jaden's name.

Yusei:(Jadens behind this?)

"Do what ever you what with him"

Yusei: (What's on my face?)

The man waled over top Yusei. He looked at the blood on his white sherit. Most of it was stained. He place a hand on Yusei wouned back. Yusei was prepaing for the worst to come to him. Just as the man strodet there he pulled away from Yusei. Yusei closed his ryrs. Falling into a deep sleep. The men in the eoom went into the other room to leasve Yusei to bleed to beath. Yusei was tied up with rope. It was very rough on his skin. Thjere was no way from to get out of this place alive. Before the wsort was about to happened. Evan is he did, there was a very silm chance for him.

**Note From: Heartless**

**The end of the stroy. (HAHAHAHA! Just kidding I can't end it here. There is more to come. *I'm going to have to do this with the longer chspters. So there is going to be more chapters than I had in mind. I hope you don't mind it being very shart.**

**. I will out up the whole chapter next time. That depans if it is not really long. Okay,bye. Keep reading!**


	11. Crose My Hreat and Kill Me

**Battle Ark 5**

**Crosse My Heart and Kill Me**

**Note From: Heartless**

***Heads Up The Rating Has Change From Being T-M Must Read This Part***

**Heh-Heh-Heh- I love how the story is going. Look up there under the note I made. The rating has been change due to some parts in the story. Take this chapter for instand. Being beaten up to death and later on in the story someone gets raped. I wrote the story I can take it anywhere I what to. The endings not pretty. But still love it! - One more thing ****Vizks: UnderGound King**** wont be coming out next month. I'm too slow on getting this chapter up on the site. - Yippe!**

Yusei lay on the floor. He was now in chain were holding him down. Cutting into his skin. This was no better than the ropes. Duck tape was still on his face. It had been hours since he got into the parking lot. Someone must have brought him to the basement since there was no windows in the room. Yusei tried his best to move his arm. He could not feel hi arm. It seemed to go numb. Yusei looked around him.

Yusei: (Who is this the floor?)

Yusei was preasing his hand against the clod flooring under him. He was not on the floor. But on a table. Yusei moved his head to see his dryed blood next to him. He's wound has slowly healed up, or he thinks soo. Half of his body was throbing with pain. He looked up at the pitch black roof. Just than a surge of pain rushed over him forcing him to searm in major pain.

"!"

Than he stopped running out of breath. Panting to catch a breath. Doning his best to slow he's heart rate as much as he can. Than the door opends. Jaden walked in with two other men behind him. Walking over to the table. Looking at the very weak boy.

Jaden: How are we doing afternoon?

Yusei: (Afternoon?)

Yusei looked up at Jaden. Jaden was very blurly to him. Yusei was too waek to move any part of his body. Jaden ran a finger down Yusei's chest. His blouse was opned. You could see the ribs in his chest. This made Jaden sick. That the man he was out to kill did not take care of himself like a normally person dose. Yusei fliched as Jaden was doing this.

Yusei: (I can't think)

As Jaden was pulling away from him the metal door opends two men came in the room. Jaden tunred to face them. Wlaking away from Yusei. Yusei could not haer them they were talking to faintly. They were nowhere near him. Yusei tuned his head to see the three men talking. Jaden was the only one he could make out. Out of all three of them. The only thing that really stands out on him was his shoot red hair. Jaden was leaving the room. The two men were there standing doing nothing. Just than they walked over to the table. All Yusei could make out was two figrows infront of him. Both stopped to stear at him. From what Yusei could tell one had long brown hair.

Yusei: (I think I know this person from somewhere.)

The other man was unlocking the chains on Yusei. The heavy chains silped of off him. Hitting the matel table with a sharp bang. Yusei looked at the man who unlocked the chains.

Yusei: (Why did he do that?)

Than one of the man walked away from them. Walking to the other side of the room, retruning back with something in his hand. Yusei did his best to see what he was holding. But could not make out what it was.

Yusei: (What is that? Whatever it is it can't be good.)

The man stopped at the table. Holding something very long and sharp in hand. The other man walked away from his partner. But he did not see him walk away. Before Yusei could think the man could possible do with what he had. He staped the end into Yusei's leg. Feeling a sharp blow cut into his skin as the blade cut through him. Making Yusei go very numb with major pain. He tensed up as he could feel the pain go all over his body. Yusei tried to use his still good leg to kick the man. But he was too fast slaming his fits into Yusei's head. Knocking Yusei over onto the floor. Yusei fell hard on the floor. The pain in his leg was no better than before. He saw blood come out of his leg falling onto the floor. The man walked around the table staning over him. Yusei looked up at him. Fearing the worst would come to him. Yusei did the only think he could think of was to screarm.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"SHUT THE FUNK UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

Yusei who was still looking up at him. The man picked him up by the arm. Frocing him to stand on his very painful leg. That was still bleeding. Blood was coming down his leg. The man dropped the blade on the floor than fell next to Yusei. In Yusei fuzzy mind he could make out it out. The man moved over closer to Yusei. Yusei tried to move away from him. He kicked Yusei in the side. Pushing Yusei over to the floor.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yusei got up from the ground. Using his weak arms. Yusei tried to move away from the man who was beating him up. Yusei had his back to the man. The insane had put his foot on Yusei's back. Nocking him over to the floor. He still had his foot on Yusei's back. He was pressing down really hard. Yusei could feel his chest bring crushed by the man. He removed his foot from Yusei's back. He knelt next to the weaken boy on the floor. Yusei looked at him as he got closer to his face. The man yanked on Yusei's haer. Pulling him over to the table. Yusei fell hard against it. The table's egde was cutting into his side. Froming a new wound in his side. Yusei could not stand for very long falling to the floor. The man pushed Yusei to the floor again. Yusei was too weak to fight him. At the other end of the room the open. Jesse walked in the room. The two men looked up at him. Both stopped what they were doing. Turning to face him. Than JHaden walked into the room. Standing along side with Jesse.

Man1: Whate you doing here?

Jesse looked at Yusei laying flat on the floor bleeding. A pool of blood was next to him. Than Jesse turned to face Jaden. Terror his face. Jaden looked at him. Knowing what he might say before he could.

Jesse: Jaden what are you doing to Yusei? This was not part of our plane. Why?

Man1: Get lost wimp.

Jesse tuened to face the rude man who called him a wimp. Jesse was making a rude face at him. Than turned to his friend. The person he thought was he friened until now. There was nothing he could do about this. But he walked out of the room. Jaden looked at Yusei on the floor then walked out of the room. Yusei saw Jesse and Jaden in the room but he was not so sure they were them. Yusei fliced in pain as the pain went all over his body. The man got closer to Yusei. Pulling out the waepan in his leg. The pain was wrost than being cut a lot of times. Then the man turned his head to face his partner who was leaving him. But Yusei did not get what the other man said to the man who was over him.

"LISTIN ASSHOLE! WE HAVE BEEN HIRE TO KILL YUSEI FUDO!"

"NO, I DON'T WHAT TO KILL ANYONE!"

"TOO BAD!"

"NO" 

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"YOU WILL!" THAT'S IT! PART OF THE PALN!"

"NO"

"WE ARE DONE TAK+LKING ABOUT IT!"

Yusei did his best to listin in on the yelling going on.

Yusei: ( Something is very off about the other guy. I don't think he is a guy.)

The fighting had stopped. The other man walked over to Yusei was on the ground. The man who was over him gave him the knife he had. Yusei was hoping he would not take, but he did take. This was Yusei worst fear. The only good one in the room was going to kill him. Right there. Right now. The man had bent down to Yusei. He undid Yusei's blouse dropping the steel blade toutching Yusei's skin. Yusei could feel the end of the blade on his chest. He cut down Yusei's chest. Blood came out of the cut as it went down his chest. Yusei was weaking now. He was too waek to fight them. Everything in the room was going fuzzy to him. Going to black out soon. The man picked him up. He was in his arms. A huge pool of blood was on the floor. Yusei head fell backwards. The man who made the cut on Yusei backed away from them. Dropping the knife on the floor. The man who was holding Yusei looked at him. Befor Yusei knew it he was out. He went limp in the mans. The other man saw Yusei not moving and he ran out of the room. The man looked at his victom who was dead. He could care less about him. Placing Yusei on the floor. Walking out of the room. Cosling the door behind him. He stopped to see the man on the floor. Face in his hands. Crying. But he walked away from the crying man on the floor. He removed his hands. Bright browns eye's could be seen. From one look at "this so call man" no one would think he was a man at all. Getting up from the ground letting the clock he was waering to reveiwl a dress. A purple dress. This was no man at all. Still crying in shock from what she saw. She looked back down the hallways and the other hall. No one was in sight.

**NOTE FROM: Heartless**

**Is Yusei still alive? You are going to have to find out in the next chapter. If you what to know the women is in the very end of this chapter. If you what to know who she is. Sorry I don't tell about in the story. If you what the seqall to this. Review!**


	12. Never Again In This World

**Note From: Heartless**

**Hello, everyone who reads this new chapter so sorry for the wait. After when I'm done with this chapter I'm going work on the next chapter for Vizks: UnderGround King. I have been away at camp this weekend. Camp I know what your thinking camping this late in the year. This is not a fun and games camp. I have joined the ****SEA CADETS!**** I could not put up the chapter this weekend because I was at camp. That's way.**

Never again in this world

Hasaki walked along the gloomy halls of the basement. Not knowing how he got down there. He kept walking until he saw door at the end of the hall. He ran over to the door. The door was unlocked. Pushing very hard on the door to make it opened. The door flew open hitting the wall. Hasaki looked around the room. The only thing in the room was a table. Nothing else.

Just befoe Hasaki could leave he saw Yusei on the floor.

Hasaki: Yusei!

He ran over to him. Landing right next to him. He picked him in his arms. Yusei lay there not moving at all. Hasaki looked at the blood on his son. Before Yusei was in a pool of blood. He was badly wounded. Who ever did it to him. Had gone away to leave him to die.

Hasaki held Yusei in his arms, he kissed his son on the forehead. Yusei was in a coma.

From outside in the hallway a woman was watching them very closely as Hasaki had Yusei in his arms. Tears were forming in her eyes as the two were getting close without her. Sowly turning away from the door she took of running down the hall, still crying. This was stressful for her.

Hasaki sat on Yusei's bed in his bedroom. Yusei was still lifeless. Roman was doing his best to clean up the wounds. His leg was another problem. He had stopped the bleeding on time before he lost too much blood. Covered up the cuts on him. Still Yusei did not look any better since Hasaki brought him in. He looked much worse than before. He was losing skin clouer.

Hasaki: ( I'm so sorry Yusei)

He was touching Yusei head. Looking at the cuts on his arms. Yusei looked like he was in major pain. Big time. Pain killers weren't helping Yusei. Roman had was putting away the first Aid stuff in the case. He had put the red case away. He looked over his shoulder at Hasaki. He walked over to him. Hasaki looked up at him.

Roman: Don't worry Yusei is going to wake up very soon.

Hasaki: Plesae wake up soon son.

Yubel stood in the guest room pacing back and froth. She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked straought at the wall. Than she flopped onto the bed.

Yubel: This is not about me is it? It can't be about Yusei father? Jaden will never go after someone like this. No it can't be.

Yubel sprang up on the bed. She jumped of the bed and went to pacing in the room. She kept on doing it until Rex came in. She looked up at him.

Rex: Yusei is in his room with his dad. What's wrong?

Yubel: Nothing. How is he doing?

Rex: Holding on just really.

She looked out the window. Rex saw her sad look on her face.

Rex: Are you sure you are okay? There's nothing on your mind you what to talk about?

Yubel: Thank you for caring, but no.

Rex: Okay, I'm here if you what to talk to.

Yubel: I will keep that mind.

After Rex had gone. Yubel sat on the bed thinking about Jaden back together a long time ago. Jaden was in Yubels arms as a monster from. She had a huge wings. After seeing this Yubel shook her head. Yubel fell on the floor. Crying in her legs as she pulled them closer to the rest of her body.

Yubel: It can't be me. Can it? Is it way Jaden is after us? Yusei, I cant let him get hurt or die. If it is me I have to fix it very soon.

On the roof of Battle Ark 5, Jaden stood there holding a long sharp knife in one hand. Looking out over the entire lot.

Jaden: Yubel you will pay for what you did to me. I won't forgive you.

Inside the Battle Ark 5. Michael sat in his room. Working on papers. Covering up Raders death with a lie.

"_I won't forgive you"_

This stopped Michael from working to hear the very words Jaden spoke. Michael looked out the masvie window.

Michael: What was that?

"_I won't forgive you"_

Michael: This can't end well.

Yusei flung in shocked at what he head. Hasaki looked at him. Yusei was wide awake now. Hasaki jumped onto Yusei in joy.

Yusei: Owwww, that hurts

Hasaki pulled away from Yusei.

Hasaki: I'm sorry, are you okay?

Yusei: Still sore. Were you taling?

Hasaki: No.

Yusei looked down at the covers of the bed.

"_I won't forgive you"_

Yubel sat in her guest room, shocked. Yubel had her hand on her month. She was totally in shocked. Yubel begain to cry.

Yubel: No it can'yt be. It's me, I was the proplem all along.

She fell head first onto the ground. Tears still falling down her cheek.

"_I won't forgive you"_

Yubel looked up around her. It was getting to her now. Jaden was going to make her pay for it now. She place her hands on her ears coerving them.

"_I won't forgive you"_

STOP THIS! I'm SORRY!

Yubel was crying more.

**Note From: Hreatless**

**I'm tatolly happy that I got this chapter up on the site. Supper happy. Have fun reading this chapter I hope you read this and review!**

**.**


	13. She Was Once There, Now She Is Gone

**Battle Ark 5**

**Note From: Heartless.**

**Sorry of not updating this story I was really got up with other stuff to do (that had to be done). Sometime over the weekend the next chapter will be up. This whole chapter is like flashback gose back to Jaden and Yubel. Now the truth is coming undone. Read on to find out it ends. **

**Pulse if you are really nice the reviews you might get the ****VERY FIRST CHAPTER (part of it) of Battle Ark 5:ReTurnes . It will come at the very End.**

**I like to pint this out. There is more ( at least under 15 chapter to come I think I lost count)**

**Here out it gose to get this before it really comes before the planed date. **

**Request it in the Reviews **

**Have the name in your request: Battle Ark 5: ReTrunes **

**Your name will be the note saying who requested it. When it gets near to the end of the story look of your name when it pops up in the last 2 chapters. So you know it's coming.**

**(This note will be every chapter until somebody Requested it.**

**Have fun reading the rest of the story. And IF the next story is requested have fun reading it to.**

**If not you will have to wait when it comes out. The date for it to comes out 2012 July 22**

**Note: Only the very frist part of the chapter will come out if request. Like 3 pages only. Okay I'm done going at it. Have fun reading this chapter. Or not that's really up to you. (About only putting up 3 pages because I'm really lazy I what a break from this story.)**

**She was once there, But now she is gone for Ever**

In the slifers dorm Jaden sat in a black chair at his desk Yubel looked over his shoulder. She was looking at what he was doing. She never ever saw him read a book in all the years she known him. Yubel was a real monster that none can see. Only Jaden could see her. And that made her happy. The only person who she wanted to see her was him. She was human like monster with wings. As tall as Jaden, maybe taller.

Pulse she was inlove with him. And so was Jaden. No one knew this. No one got in the way until now.

Until He came along. Yusei Fudo, every girls dreamed boyfriend. He was too perfect to be real. Inhuman. Somebody too kind to be reall. Only fround in the movies. It was reae to come arcose one like him.

It hall happened on one trip to New Doimno City. That's where she met him. Leaving Jaden alone in the city to follower him.

Whating to know everything about him.

Shell feel in love with him. She could not bare going back to Jaden was the worst thing she ever could do. She never saw Jaden any where in the city. Or even herad his name ever again.

One day she found a orb that turned her into a human. She went to fine Yusei and that's when he fell in love with her.

Was it their happy ending?

If only she saw the future and what it holds for her. Without knowing what she would bring to the ones she loved the most who would get hurt because of her.

Month later they got married. Life filled with hopes and dreams of staring a family. She was at his side.

And that's was all gher fluat.

Yubel sat on the bed. Focus on her futeur on seating things right.

Yubel: I have to see Yusei.

She hoped of the bed and ran over to the door. Hoping he might still be up.

Later on that day Jaden stode at the dock. Far of a boat could be seen at sea. He eyed it very carefully.

Jaden: That's my plan.

He was still looking at the boat. Just than the boat changed its course and it was haeding right for the dock. Right to the city. A evil smile came on his face.

"Yubel will pay for what she did to me"

Jaden walked away from the dock as the boat was coming.

**Note From: Heartless**

**Okay I lied it about the whole chapter being a flashback. Okay did you read the stuff above? Its really long note I made this time .**

**This week I missed one day of school to go to WE Day .**

**This weekend I losing to a cold X.X**

**I got sick twice this year. Because my bother got sick first than the whole family got sick too. Wait if I get sick. That means I have to miss school.**

**Oh I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. So pretty please review.**


	14. One Night stand: Part One

**Battle Ark 5**

**One Night Stand. Part One**

**Yusei lay awake. Yubel was in his room. She sat on his leg. Both were looking into each others eye's. **

**Yubel: How are you fleeing?**

**Yusei: Better than yesterday. No news on about " Crazy Jaden" so far?**

**Yubel" Crazy Jaden? Not that I can think of any right now. So far. It's been really quiet around here. Where here at Battle Ark 5. Why have they not taken us out.**

**Yusei: I don't know I bet **

**Jaden waiting for us ti leave to make the perfect move.**

**Yubel: So we're seating ducks?**

**Yusei: Yes we are why is he so mad at us? I have done nothing to him. I don't get it.**

**Yubel: ( No it can't be me.)**

**Yusei restted his head on the headbroad. Yubel looked at him. She saw how tired he was. She saw many scaws on his chest. He looked like he was in major pain. She came closer to him. Her haer falling into his face. Both few monnets ago gotten out of the bath. Still in their robs. She moved of his lag. Yusei saw her as she moved away. But something cought his eye. A red make on was his leg.**

**Yusei: Whats that?**

**Yubel looked at what he was talking about. **

**Yubel: I think that is mine.**

**Yusei looked at her. She ran over to the washroom. Leaving Yusei alone in the bedroom. Yusie sat there for awhile. Until someone knocked on the door. Yusei looked at the door.**

**Hasaki: Yusei are you awake?**

**Yusei did not answaer his dad. **

**Hasaki stoode other side of the door. Than he moved away looking very sad. He walked into the living room. The Goodwin bothers looked up at him. He cleay stopped them from fighting when he walked into the room. Roman was winning. He sat down on the sofa. Hasaki truned on the T.V. There was a repart on the news about a boat coming into the city. Hakaski truned into the News not even listing to the bothers go out it.**

**A lady near the dock. A boat could be seen at the conner of the T.V This is what she said.:**

**Lady: A boat is coming right for the city. The crew on the boat said they lost control of the boat. And they don't know what is going on.**

**Hasaki truned og the T.V. He dropped the remort onto the floor. Hitting the floor really loud. The Goodwin Bothers looked at him in shocked.**

**In Yusei room he saw the repaot. Yubel came out of the bathroom in time to seethe ending of it. She stoode frozen. It came to a end than she looked at him. Yubel ran over to him. Knocking over onto the bed. Yusei was shocked to see her nakend as she fall on him.**

**Yubel: Jaden can't be the one behind it all?**

**Yusei: I don't know.**

**Yubel: Why would he do this to us?**

**Yusei: I still don't know why.**

**Both were still on the bed. Yubel was bust into tears. Yusei layed there watching her cry. No ideal what to do.**


	15. One Night Stand: Part Two

**Blank Slate**

**Note From: Heartless**

**This is for Blackrose Aki I hope you like this chapter. I will soon put up more chapters soon. Do you what me to tell you when the next chapter is out, Aki?**

**I only have total of six chapters done, but there will be more coming soon. This is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. Chaptes of 3/6 right now.**

" **Yusei Is still Alive"**

Jack had denined ever seeing Yusei while running in the city.

Jack was being slef center. Not caring about others anymore but himself. Jack was taking the lead home . Crow was right behind him.

How could you not belive Yusei is still alive? Crow begged. You saw him like I did.

Jack tuned on his heels to face him in the face.

" You need to get on with life he hissed. Yusei is dead.

"But-

No buts Yusei is dead. You only saw somebody who looked like him Jack said.

He truned back to walking . Leaving Crow standing there. Every word he just said to him, cut into like a knife.

"Don't you care about Yusei? Crow asked.

Jack stopped walking, he looked over his shoulder.

"Can't you let it go? Jack snapped.

"Fine"

Jack walked down.

I know Yusei is still alive, I have to prove he is still out there Crow thought. I have to make him belive it.

Crow had a long walk back hime. To make it wrost it rained on him. Making everything much wrost than it was.

"Whoppie! What my luck he thought.

By the time he got into the place he was soaking wet. Jack didn't even see him walk into the living room. He looked at Jack as sat on the sofa drinking his coffie. Not caring anyone.

"It's hopeless to think he's going to care about Yusei Corw thought. But I'm not going to give up.


	16. Jaden Crosse Over To The Dark Side

**Battle Ark 5**

"**Jaden Cross Over To The Dark Side"**

Jaden saw the boat crash into the dock. He watched people run while he stood there watching them. He could see this from where he was standing from behind a tree. He was dresses in all black.

Jaden: This will show them what I can do.

"_You what more power ?"_

Jaden looked over his shoulder to see a small group of people standing very far off but you could still see them. Nither of their faces could not be seen. All of them were wreaing hoods. Blackness.

Jaden: What do you what ?

"_You what to get back at your lover and what she did to you all those years ago? Join us and we'll will help you do it. You can have all the power in the world to take her out with. Kill her."_

Jaden: Yes, how you know about her?

"_We knew everything about you come over to the dark side. So you can have more power."_

Jaden turned to face them. Turning his back on everyone in the backround. Walking right over to them. He stop infront of the leader who was facing him.

Jaden: Who are you?

Only talking so the leader can hear him. He looked up at Jaden. Taking Jaden hand in his very cold hand. Jaden looked at his ice hand cover his hand. His hand felt so clod in his hand. Fleeing noting at all. Fleeing his hand turn to ice in this mans hand. The man looked up at Jaden in the eye. And said these very word's to him. Still looking Jaden in the eye.

"_WE are the Shadow Riders"_

Jaden looked at every one of them. Not sure what to make out of it. He meet them a long time ago. During his frist year at school. When taking them down with his fellow students. Risking their lives for the world. Now he was turing his back to the world he once saved along time ago from them. Now he was going to be a part of it.

He looked at the lader in the face again. He was still holding his hand. The ice had gone up his arm to the rest of his body.

Jaden: I will do join you.

The leader took of his hood to show who he really was. A reallt good looking man with white hear. Amazing dark tan skin. Makings on his face. Red. He looked really happy. Still holding onto Jaden's hand.

"_Good"_

A black shadow rose around them. Pulling Jaden and the man into the darkness. Than they were gone. Like they were never there to begin with. No one saw them hinding there.

Back at the dock, workers were still working away at the dock. All were doing their best to save the other's nearby and on the boat. The boat was sinking to the bottom. People ran here and there. Doing what they can to stop it from going down.


	17. Tell the truth Yubel short versen

**Battle ark 5**

**Note from : Heartless**

**I done slaking off with this the sooner I'm done the faster is done sorry the latens and here is the next chapter. I ost some chapter over the time I stopped updating andi'm doing my best to recall them and some chapters may pr may not be linked to the others or not make much sense to anyone who is reading it.**

"**Tell the truth"**

Yubel pushed aside some rocks that got in her way. And some rocks that were ontop of her. But not very big rocks. As she pushed rocks away from herself she looked around the place.

Yubel: "Hasake where are you?"

Yubel went back to filping over more rocks trying to look for something. She moved backwards when she bumped into Jaden. Jaden looked right at her in shocked.

"Jaden?"

"Yubel?"

Yubel: "Jaden? I need to know why you did what you did. Why?"

Jaden: "You do want to know do you?"

Yubel moved closer to him.

Yubel: " Yes I do want to know."

Jaden: " Okay."

Yubel took Jaden's hand and walked over to sit on the large rocks. The two begain to talk for some time. After what seem like almost half an hour.

Jaden: " Now I understand this more."

Yubel: "I'm really sorry this whole mess was me."

Jaden: " You really love Yusei."

Yusei: "Your letting me go?"

Jaden: "Yes."

Yubel: Thank you so much!"

She hugged Jaden.

Yubel : "This makes it a whole lot better. But we are going to have to fix what going on out there."

Jaden looked out at over the lot nothing looked like is used be anymore.

NO


	18. Battle ARk 5 Four Chaptes In One

**Battle Ark 5**

**Four chapters in one**

**(1) "Step up" Full**

**(2) "You monster"Rewrite**

**(3) "Good Vs Evil"Cut**

**(4) "All About Us" Full **

**Note From: Heartless**

**You get four chapters together reason because i'm so damn "**_**LAZY" Pluse i know nothing about the war in the frist chapter!**_

**"Step Up"**

Typed up by: **Michael Wakamiya**

You never known this place used to be the Famous Battle Ark 5. Jaden stood there with the reaming members og H.Q. Everywhere you looked the place was destored and torn aport. A handfull of poeple died during the war. Jaden was ready to face the Shadow Riders, than they came out of no where.

_**"What can you do now Jaden?**_

Jaden: "Get rid of you! Thats why i'm here to take you on in a fright."

_**"You got some never to take us on in a fright."**_

Jaden raised his hand in the air . Fireball fromed in his who was nearby was watching this and waiting for the next move on his part. Jaden was getting ready to take down the enmy gor good. He took of into midair fire was all around him. His brown hair turned to bloody red and light up in flames. He was looking down at the Shadow Riders.

_**"YOU WILL DIE!"**_

Somewhere in the lot, Rex and Hasake saw the whole ordeal fire blowing mojor parts in the H.Q. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

Hasake: "Where is my son?"

Rex: "I don't know. But we have to keep looking for him.

Hasake: "I hope he's okay."

Rex: (I hope he is okay for your sake.)

Hasake stood there watching the fight that was about to start soon. Bright clours filled the sky. Tears formed in his eyes. Freaing his son was hurt by someone. He moved closer to the window to get a better look but Rex pulled him away. Hasake looked at his freind. Just than the windo was blown up in falmes Rex had just saved his life from getting killed.

Rex: "We have to find yout son."

Hasake: "Okay."

Both went running down the hallto look for Hasake' son.

Back outside Jaden was going against the Shadow Riders. The two side were still putting up a heck of a fright. The stand by were out of site. Jaden was still thorwing fireballs at them and not giving up. The Shodow Riders were macthing every blow he sent there way. But they could not stand up to the Fireballs being thrown at them. Jaden found it in him to summon up a Blackness ball of Fireball of Death.

The Shadow Riders backed away from him.

_**"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"**_

The Shadow Riders looked from one to the other confussed. Something up here and they were going to get to the bottom.

**"We came here for you to destory you former lover"**

**"THATS IN THE PAST!"**

**"LAIR!"**

Jaden shoot out more fireballs at them wanting so bad they go away but they reussed to go. Every blow he waws making they kept on missing them. One sent one coming his way Jaden missed it. But he was not so lucky where the next was sent right back at him knocking him out of the sky sending him ot the ground. He raised his hand in the air and the bigsit fireball he ever made was sent to the Shadow Riader blown them up. As he was looking he didn't even see any of them.

Jaden: "Its over."

Jaden got up from the ground just as the lader of the Shadow Rider came out of the cloud of smook rasing his hand in the sky.

Jaden: "Oh no."

A black beam shoot out of his hand right into the sky. Jaden looked up into the sky to see what he did but he didn't do much but turn the sky dark.

Jaden: "That can't be good."

Than the Shadow Rider looked at him and Jaden flow into the sky again ready to take him out. The Shadow Rider was looking right at him.

**"It's Over!"**

Just as he said that a huge fireball blow up the lot . A bright light cloud be seen everywhere in the city. Killing everyone of the Shadow Riders. Jaden fell to the ground andn was out clod. Sryus was nearby and he was the only one who saw Jaden fall onto the ground. By the time he ran over to him he was out.

**Battle Ark 5**

"**You Monster"**

**Note From: Heartless**

**The next chapter in the four and this chapter won't make much senes since i lost the other chapter that had the info in it for this chatper that will mak eit make s senes.**

Roman was hloding Yusei in his arms. His head was resting on Roman shoulder and was out clod. Just than the door swing open Hasake and Rex came into the room. The sight of Yusei in Romans arms shcoked Hasake. Rex came to an sharp halt. Hasake could not move after seeing his son in the stat he was in. Cuts and bloood driping down his forhead.

Rex: "How you do this do Yusei"

Roman truned to face them and he was holding a sharp kneif in one hand. Hasake was shocked that his co-worker would hurt his own son.

Hasake: "What did you do to my son?"

Roman did not replay to him. All he did waws throw Yusei on to the bed and wlaked over to them pusing them into another room.

Rex: "What are you doing?"

Roman: "get rid you!"

He was looking at Rex. "What?"

He pushed Rex onto the floor Hasake blicked twice he had noideal what was going on now.

Hasake: "What are you doing to your bother?"

Roman looked his shoulder at him. "You know nithering do you?"

Hasake: "What are you getting at?"

Roman: "You made Rex Yusei his Uncel and not me?"

Rex: Huh? is this what it's all albout?"

Roman looked back at him. "Yeah it is!"

Hasake: "Inteast of taking your bother out you both can be Yusei uncles fare?"

Roman and Rex looked from one to the other. "Fine!"

Hasake and a smile on his face. The tow looked at him. "'Arnt you forgetting someone?"

Crap!"

Hasake ran back into the room where his son was sleeping on the bed.

**Battle Ark 5**

**Note From: Heartless**

**Two more chapte to go. I ran out of stuff to think of in the last chapter Sorry for the shortness by at least you get foru in one ^.^ ANd onto the next one!**

**Tiger and Bunny! **

**Don't know where that came from but its an awsomw show X.X take it from someone who has no life and thats why i'm doing this. I will keep upadaing this until its done than i will be moving onto the meh next story Viz: ****UnderGround King** **and**** Blank Slate**

**"Good Vs Evil"**

In the broken rubble , everyone was satnding around the as the smooke clared the fright area. Every building was wiped out. Lucifer sat next to Jaden wgo was waking up. Seating up on the hrad ground. He looked around at everyone who was ready to attack.

Jaden: "What happedned?"

Lucifer: "Everyone thought you killed the Shadow Riders."

Jaden: "Yes i did"

Lucifer: "No you didn't they are still alive."

Jaden: "What do you mean?"

Lucifer: "They are not dead!"

Jaden: "What"

Just as Jaden begain to scream the donmeover head begain to glow dark magic and huge chuck were falling down onto the ground. The Battle Ark 5 Crew were trying to destoey the chuck that were falling down on them. Everyone ran out of the area avoiding not to get hit. Just than a white dagan came out of nowhere blasting a powerfulll white beam blasting away the chuck away from the poeple from its mouth. The white bema shoot out of it mouth at the dark magic. Everyone watched and so was Lucifer and hwas smilling at his freind who just showed up on time or rather later. Yusei was giving orders to Stardust to blats anymore of the chuck that was falling down. His black poll with the dark blue ribban on top it. The heart let up giving up the stroges white light blasting the chucks away from the poeple down below. He smilled at his new power and the hlpe of his dagan who kept on flying.

**Battle Ark 5**

**"All About Us"**

**NoteFrom: Heartless**

**The last chapter in the four and more are coimg in another up date. And the last chapter will be coming up with a very sad ending**

Everyone has cleared out of the area leaving Jaden and Lucifer alone. The two had ran over behind a rock. Both were cearly panting out of breath. Luivfer looked back at the Stardust Dragen. He was still looking at the dagen as he spook to Jaden.

Lucifer: "Where was Yusei this whole time?"

Jaden: "I don't know and how would i know that?"

Luicfer: "I don't know!"

Lucifer sat next ti Jaden. He looked at him. Lucifer placed a hand over Jadens' hand.

Lucifer: "You know everything about Yubel?"

Jaden: "What do you mena?"

Llucifer: "You know what i'm talking about? What i'm talking about is Yubel Fudo you lmow Yusei wife?"

Jaden: "I know who she is!"

Just than a fireball blow up the rock Jaden away from Lucifer onto the ground. He looked up and lucifer was not there. But Yubel was right there infront of him.

Jaden: Yubel i -"

Yubel: Let me. I'm sorry for what i put you through in the pasta nd going for Yusei. All this was to get me back. And you wanted to get revange on me for what i did to you."

Jaden got up from the ground and he took her hands. SHe looked at him in the eye.

Jaden: "Yes i did for you"

Yubel: "You have to fine way to stop this!"

Jaden: "You mean us!"

Yubel: "What?"

Jaden: "We are going to put a stop to this. Reapat after me

Yubel: "Alright,'

_**"together we become one"**_

_**"together we become one"**_

_**"With each other"**_

_**"With each other"**_

_**"To bring light back into this world"**_

_**"To bring light back into this world"**_

A white light came all around them going higer into the sky, the ball of pure whte light shoot up in many difrebnt way destroying the in the sky Yusei saw the white light going every where filling the sky in pure white light. Stardust lifted her head as the white shoot past them.

_**"It's over"**_

_**"I love you"**_

Yusei froze who said "I love you" he looked all round but no one was in sight. He lay agains Stardust as the white light flow around in the sky. Then the light into the city lighting up the sky every where in the city.

**Note:We are coming to the end of Battle Ark 5 one more chapter to come and it comes to an end. Thank you for reading and join us for the next Battle Ark 5: Returnes out on July 22 But we are showing you a preview chapter of the very frist chapter of Returnes. Don't miss it coming as a Bonas chapter.(It's only a preview chapter only) Coming only in March **


	19. The End

**Battle Ark 5**

"**The End"**

**Note From: Heartless**

**The last chapter and We are coming to the end of Battle Ark 5 one more chapter to come and it comes to an end. Thank you for reading and join us for the next Battle Ark 5: Returnes out on July 22 But we are showing you a preview chapter of the very frist chapter of Returnes. Don't miss it coming as a Bonas chapter.(It's only a preview chapter only) Coming only in March**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and Yusei was standing outside looking outside on the deck of his home when Yubel walked out to him. She stood next to him.

Yubel: "Yusei?"

Yusei looked at her.

Yubel: Yusei we have to talk"

Yubel: What about?"

Yubel: "Us"

Yusei: "What about Us?"

Yubel: "We need to break up"

Yusei: "What?"

Yubel: "We can never see each other again so this is good bye forever."

Yusei looked as her as she was leaving him alone on the deck. She went back through the open door where she cam though before. Yusei sat down on ground crying until someone put there arms around him. Yusei looked up at his dad.

Yusei: "Dad?"

Hasake: "What?-"

Yusei: Yubel just broke up with me!"

Yusei was still crying tears were falling down his face. Hasake didn't leave him at all the two sat on the ground as he hugged him.

Hasak: "You will be arlight son."

Yusei: "Are you sure?"

Hasake: "You still have me."

Both sat there in saying nothing. Three weeks later Battle Ark 5 was going under repears . Worker were trying to fix up the place working on the building that fell to the ground. So far one was done and four others were needing to be done but it will be a while.

Hasake was on the phone in the hallway talking to some.

Hasake: " Give me three months and we will be a family again soon but wiat in the mean time.

"**Fine I wait but you have only three months"**

Hasake hung up the phone and looked at the window where Yusei and his friends were talking to one and the other.

Hasake: "We will be a family again soon. Very soon."

**We are now at the end of Battle Ark 5 Thank you for reading and don't miss Battle Ark 5: Retrunes coming out July 22. The preview chapter is coming out next month in March only. Don't miss it.**


	20. Thx

**Thank You TO All**

Thank you for reading and faving my work mostly for **Battle Ark 5** it make worth while to keep updating. The list of name of those who liked my story are here:

I like where you are going w/ the story but I am a bit confused because your story says Yusei is married to Yubel and the summary says his wife is Akiza.

SilverHeart92

I'm liking where this story is going but I'm really confused it says in the summary that Akiza is Yusei's wife and not Yubel. Keep up the good work.

dbzgtfan2004

This is a good story. Please continue. Yusei and Aki forever.

Ladywiz

very imaginative and exciting.

Ladywiz

I'm looking forward to the next chapter.

Ladywiz

good going!

Ladywiz

Dear Ms Heartless,

You didn't learn English when you should have so it's perfectly understandable that you have trouble spelling; don't worry about it. Even spellcheck doesn't catch everything. The more you read and write (and type carefully), the better you will get. And you have a great vocabulary and writing style.

If you get helpful criticism, that is useful. But if readers are just putting you down, go ahead and block them.

KEEP WRITING!

Ladywiz

These people should be in jail! Are they in a gang?

zane knight

You had me going there in that chapter! It's really goooood. You should have the sceond one come out in July 2! Looking forword to it!

Starberrylove95

This chapter is really short but it EXPILAIN what is happing. Is Yubel is the same from Yu-Gi-Oh GX? Or she is made up?

zane knight

Hrash! thay wabt the main dead and his wife they poeple don't give a man a brake in his life.

Starberrylove95

IS ALIVE! well in this one he is.

zane knight

Starberrylove95

Is she Yusei' mum? I wanna Know!

16.) Zane knight

I know this was Yubel from Gx I just know it!

17.) alaskamanmountie 12

this is awesomse i loved jvj keep making more !

18.)

Thank You all again for reading my story.

**Battle Ark 5:Retrunes**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D**

**Heartless/Wakamiya**

**Note: Has been set for reasled date.**

**Posting: July 22**

**Writting: July 22**

Yusei and his friends must track down the killer who killed Rader. Jaden stays in hinding. Hasaki must bring a family back together. A crose over **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D/Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Coming in March**


	21. Battle Ark 5:RetrunePreview chapter only

**Battle Ark 5: Retrunes (Preview chapter only)**

**J.V.J Heartless-Link to proflie:**

.net/u/3160878/J_V_J_Heartless

**Michael Wakamiya95-Link to proflie:**

.net/u/3331524/Michael_Wakamiya95

**Note From: Heartless/Wakamiya95**

**Here is the preview chapter sorryit's very short we want to get it onto FanFiciton very soon but had a lot of wrok to do with the story. Since it's been wrttien by two people right here on the site. **

**Chapter name: Drop daed O.P.Z**

**Story preview:**

Yusei and his friends must track down the killer who killed Rader. Jaden stays in hinding. Hasaki must bring a family back together. A crose over with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D/Yu-Gi-Oh GX

The Full **Drop dead O.P.Z** will be coming out in **July 22 2012**

**Names in the story:**

**5D Names:**

***Yusei Fudo***Akiza ***Dr. Fudo *Mrs. Fudo**

**Non 5D'aname:**

*Salem Magic *Hunter Lutz *Hitler Lutz *Tron Wakamiy*Lucifer Chong *Rader Li Young

***Michael Wakamiya** *J.V.J Heartless

**Gx names:**

***Jaden** *Jesse *Adrian *Jim *Axel

Preview chapter only

**Drop the bomb O.P.Z**

**One year later **

One bright sunny morning a white plane was flying in the sky. Tilting to the side in the wind. Cutiing into the wind curent. Inside the cockpit of the plane, two young men were in uniforms. Both were in controll of the plan.

"This is main controlls calling flight "2ck491" you are stearing of course."

The man picked up the controll phone. He spoke into the phone clodly to the other men.

"This is flight "2ck491" resonding to main controlld. Do not call this plane ever again if you do I will drive this plane into a building."

He put the phone back on it's stand hock. The man at main controlls freaked out on the line. It was very hearable in the cockpit.

"Main controlls calling flight "2ck491" " you are insane! Land your plane now!"

The two men looked st eath other. Both were smiling. But whatever they were thinking can't be good. Turning to look out the window. One of the men pulled on the wheel as far as it could go. The plane tilting more to the side. The men looked up at the other men who pressed a few button on the dash bored. The dash bored light up in a buch of coulers. The same men who pulled out the wheel pulled down a handle. Pulling it backwords to him.

"This is main cotroll calling "2ck491" what are you doing? Land this plane right now at a naerby air port!"

A evil smile came upon their faces. The fog outside cleared up. Far of a building could be seen. A very tall buiding was in their way. But they wernt doing anything about it.

"This is main cotrolls calling flight "2ck491"you are heading for a buidling! You are heading right ino a buidling! WARNING, you are heading right into a buidling!"

The man picked up the phone. Replaing to the other man who was calling them.

"I'd warn you about what I do if you ever call again. I will crash this plane into a buidling.

"Main controlls calling flight "2ck491" trun back now!"

**Sorry but if you want to find out more you will have to wait untill ****July 22**** for the full chapter to come out. The full chapte will come out on my birthday (J.V.J Heartless)**

**Just keep in mid this is a preview chapter only. Most of the story is not in English sonce it was mostly wrttien by Michael and me. This all we had done in English and the rest will be out in July 22 2012.**


End file.
